Jury Statements
}} (sometimes called Jury Questions or Scales of Just Us) is a recurring Head of Household competition, usually used as the 3rd part of the Final HOH competition of the season. Thus, it is used to determine who the Final HOH of the season is, securing them a spot in the Final 2. Rules The houseguests are asked a series of questions about the Jury. Typically each question is to finish off an open-ended statement made by one of the jurors. The houseguests answer either "A" or "B" for one of two possible endings. If they are right, they receive a point. This continues for all the jurors; the houseguest with the most points wins the final HoH of the season. This competition was usually held in the living room. From season 15 onwards, the competition was held in the backyard. If there is a tie, then the houseguests will take out a chalkboard and be asked a question about an amount of something, whether it be time or an object. Whoever has the closest number without going over wins. If both go over, whoever has the closest number wins. On Big Brother Canada the questions have a different format and are based on the facts about jurors like the order of events, days, things they did during the season etc. History United States The competition first appeared on Big Brother 3, where eventual winner Lisa Donahue beat Jason Guy. A year later on Big Brother 4, Robert Roman won this competition against Alison Irwin and Erika Landin securing a spot in the final three. A year later on Big Brother 5, eventual winner Drew Daniel won this competition against Michael Ellis. The competition appeared once again on Big Brother 6, where eventual runner-up Ivette Corredero defeated Janelle Pierzina. The following season, Big Brother All-Stars, eventual winner Mike "Boogie" Malin beat Erika Landin, securing a spot in the final two. The season after, Big Brother 8, eventual winner Dick Donato defeated Zach Swerdzewski. Appearing once again on Big Brother 9, eventual runner-up Ryan Quicksall beat Adam Jasinski, locking his spot in the final two. On Big Brother 10, eventual winner Dan Gheesling defeated Memphis Garrett. The following season, Big Brother 11, eventual winner Jordan Lloyd beat Kevin Campbell, ensuring her safety going into the final two. Appearing once again on Big Brother 12, eventual winner Hayden Moss defeated Lane Elenburg. On Big Brother 13, eventual winner Rachel Reilly beat Porsche Briggs, gaining a seat in the final two. On Big Brother 14, eventual winner Ian Terry defeated Dan, who played this competition once before. The following season, Big Brother 15, the competition was changed to "Tip The Scale," and was set up on a giant scale in the backyard instead of booths in the living room. Eventual winner Andy Herren beat GinaMarie Zimmerman. The season after, Big Brother 16, the competition name was changed to "Scales of Just Us," but the new set up remained. Eventual runner-up Cody Calafiore defeated Derrick Levasseur, securing a spot in the finals. Next season, Big Brother 17, eventual winner Steve Moses beat Vanessa Rousso. In its next appearance in the U.S., Big Brother 18, eventual runner-up Paul Abrahamian beat Nicole Franzel. Its next appearance in the U.S. was on Big Brother 19, where eventual two-time runner-up Paul played this competition for the second time in a row, and he ended up losing against Josh Martinez. Its first Celebrity appearance was on Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US), where the competition was changed from "Scales of Just Us" back to a booth competition called "Hash It Out," but remained in the backyard. Due to the special format of the celebrity edition, it was played at at the Final Four, but was still the Final HoH competition, and so eventual winner Marissa Jaret Winokur won against Ariadna Gutierrez, Mark McGrath and Ross Mathews. When it next appeared in Big Brother 20, the set up from Celebrity 1 returned, but the name was changed to "Jury Oddcasts", and returned to the original Final HoH format. Eventual winner Kaycee Clark beat Tyler Crispen. The next appearance was on Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US), titled "Celebrity Lookalike Junior," once again played at the Final Four. Instead of the actual jury members, the statements were made by child actor doppelgangers of them. Eventual runner-up Ricky Williams won against Dina Lohan, Lolo Jones and Tamar Braxton. Its next appearance was in Big Brother 21, where eventual winner Jackson Michie beat Holly Allen. Canada First appearing on Big Brother Canada 2, eventual winner Jon Pardy beat Neda Kalantar, ensuring himself a spot in the final two. Appearing the season after, Big Brother Canada 3, eventual runner-up Godfrey Mangwiza defeated Ashleigh Wood. The name was changed to "Jury Questions". In its next appearance in Canada, Big Brother Canada 4, eventual runner-up Kelsey Faith defeated eventual winners Nick & Phil Paquette, securing a spot in the final two. In its next appearance in Canada, Big Brother Canada 5, eventual winner Kevin Martin defeated rival Demetres Giannistsos, securing a spot in the final two. In its following appearance during Big Brother Canada 6, eventual winner Paras Atashnak defeated eventual runner-up Kaela Grant, securing a spot in the final two. In its following appearance during Big Brother Canada 7, eventual winner Dane Rupert defeated Kyra Shenker, securing a spot in the final two. List of Jury Statements Competitions United States Civilian Celebrity Canada Trivia *Out of the 26 times played as the Final HoH, 19 winners and 7 runners-up have won the competition. *Besides Big Brother 4 (US), it is always used as the last part of the Final HoH. Due to this, Robert Roman is the only winner of this competition to not be in the Final Two. *Big Brother: Over The Top is the only US season not to use this competition at all since its debut. Its Final HoH competition was Pull Some Strings. *Big Brother Canada 1 is the only Canadian season not to use this competition. Its Final HoH competition was similar, but used things all of the houseguests said before entering the game, not just the Jury. *Dan Gheesling and Paul Abrahamian are the only people to ever compete in this part twice. Both won their first times and lost their second. **Had Janelle Pierzina won either Part 1 or Part 2 of the Final HoH in BB7, she would have also achieved this feat, and she would have achieved it first. *Godfrey Mangwiza and Kelsey Faith are the only Canadian runner ups to win this part. *Maggie Ausburn, Jillian MacLaughlin and Sarah Hanlon are the only winners to not compete in this competition. Category:Recurring Competitions Category:Recurring Head of Household Competitions